Flat panel display (FPD) devices have advantages in terms of thinness, light weight, and low power consumption FPD devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, electroluminescence display (ELD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, and these have mostly replaced cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
Among these devices, liquid crystal display devices have attracted attention as a next generation advanced display device which is characterized by low power consumption, good portability, highly integrated technology, and high added value. Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices usually includes a backlight module and a liquid crystal display module, and the backlight module is configured to provide light source for the liquid crystal display module. Color rendition and panel transmittance are determined by the liquid crystal display module.